Разноцветные дни
by Tamarrion
Summary: История, написанная на фест по случаю дня св. Валентина. Сплошной флафф, никаких жизненных трагедий. Сэм/Бамблби, SLASH, POV, романтика, юмор и все такое. Рейтинг - R.


Название: **Разноцветные дни**  
Автор: Тамаррион (tamarisc[at])  
Фэндом: Трансформеры  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: 283 слова

* * *

Был чудесный день. Один из тех дней, которые, казалось, сошли со страниц глянцевого журнала - синяя даль неба, солнце, клонящееся к закату, и прочие радующие душу детали - словом это был такой день, который было решительно жаль тратить на учебу. Я тяжко вздохнул и опять уставился в учебник. Оттуда на меня осуждающе смотрел бородатый дядя в тоге и лавровом венке.

- Что понимал под эйдосом Аристотель? – риторически вопросил я сам себя.

- Да что вообще понимал этот ваш Аристотель? – раздалось из радиодинамика моей машины. Бамблби искренне страдал, что такой прекрасный день пропадает втуне, и всячески старался привлечь мое внимание к своим страданиям. Я был непреклонен и на страдания внимания не обращал.

- А в оптику? – оскорбился я за Аристотеля. - Эйдос это вам не хухры-мухры, а вовсе даже активный творческий фактор, благодаря которому вещь становится действительной, стимул и цель. О как.

- Сам-то понял, что прочел? Хотя насчет стимула он, может, был и прав... – с этими словами где-то внутри Би началась трансформация, и через несколько секунд я почувствовал, что по моей ноге, обвиваясь, ползет нечто.

- Эээ, - я слегка стукнул его по спидометру. - Ты что делаешь?

- Помогаю тебе в изучении Аристотеля. Если опустишь глаза в учебник, то увидишь там, что эйдос – это стимул для становления многообразных вещей из однообразной материи. Вот я и разноообразю материю по собственному разумению.

Я послушно опустил глаза. Вместо учебника я, правда, увидел, как гибкий, в металлической оплетке шланг добрался по ноге до пряжки ремня и теперь старательно совершал поступательно-возвратные движения, пытаясь проникнуть под рубашку. Почувствовав шевеление известной части тела, я покраснел как рак, двинул учебником по сиденью Камаро и прошипел:

- Хватит! А то я больше с тобой никогда не буду смотреть хентайное аниме.

- Сэм? Сэм, с кем это ты там разговариваешь?

Я высунул голову из машины и увидел свою мать, стоящую у клумбы.

- С Аристотелем, мама. У меня завтра тест по античной философии.

Бамблби хмыкнул на Аристотеля, но убрал с меня свой шланг.

- А почему ты сидишь с учебником в машине? Иди в свою комнату, за столом удобнее.

После этого на дверях машины защелкнулись замки, недвусмысленно выражая мнение Би насчет учебы в другом месте.

- Нет, мам, спасибо, здесь, эээээ, здесь воздух свежее. И... и вид лучше. А если мы тебе мешаем, то я могу куда-нибудь машину отогнать.

- Да нет, оставайся. Все равно я сейчас ухожу. Мы – это кто, ты и Аристотель? – с этими словами она покачала головой и пошла в дом.

Бамблби умолк и перестал подавать признаки тентаклевой жизни.

- М-да, с эйдосом не удалось. Ладно, следующий вопрос. Представления о душе у Платона и Аристотеля. Душа как энтелехия тела. Ну и матерщинники были эти древние греки. Бамблби, у автоботов есть душа?

- У нас есть Искра.

- Нет, Искра не подходит. Душа имматериальна, то бишь нетелесна.

Бамблби хмыкнул на это:

- А по-твоему Искра материальна?

Я открыл рот, чтобы ответить, потом закрыл рот, потому как понял, что не знаю, что именно ответить.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что... Но Оллспарк же материален. Я ж его лично... гм, лапал.

- Оллспарк, Сэмуэль Уитвики, это идея по Платону.

От такой сентенции я аж поперхнулся.

- И в ней, в этой идее потенциально воплощены все Искры, бывшие, настоящие и будущие. Оллспарк, как следует из его названия, солнце в мире Искр.

- А в пещере там кто сидит? Я помню, в идее Платона присутствовала пещера.

- А в пещере сидишь ты, ввиду того, что ты сейчас несчастный узник завтрашнего теста. Мне вот интересно, а с юнгианской точки зрения идеи Платона никто не пробовал анализировать? – Бамблби, похоже, развеселился перспективой интерпретировать давно почивших греков с позиции автоботов и был готов растечься мыслью по древу.

- Ты не отвлекайся от Искры, - обломал я его чаяния. - Так они у вас материальны или нет?

- Ну это с какой стороны посмотреть. Энергия вообще материальна?

- Е равно эм це квадрат, это даже я знаю, хоть и не автобот. Хотя убей меня газонокосилкой, я решительно не представляю, как одно получается из другого. Но вообще да, если считать Искру за душу, то "душевно полюбил" приобретает крайне двусмысленное значение.

Бамблби рассмеялся, и его смех отозвался слабой вибрацией где-то внутри его нынешней трансформы. Я расстегнул ворот рубашки, сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы отвлечься от тех картин, которые услужливо подбросило мое воображение, отреагировав на последний полет мысли, и с мнимым сожалением признал, что на ближайшие несколько часов Аристотель идет лесом.

- В любом случае, это не то, что ты думаешь. Если кто-то решается объединить свои Искры, то это не значит, что они получают доступ к памяти друг друга или там, к управляющим протоколам.

- Да нет, я все правильно понял, - я пробежался пальцами по рулю, дразня, а потом опустил руку на рычаг переключения передач и начал как бы бездумно водить ладонью вверх-вниз, двигатель Бамблби отозвался глухим рокотом и мелкой дрожью, которая начала передаваться и мне. – Я же сказал, что это как объединение душ, а не мозгов. Тем более спинных, если я правильно провожу аналогию с управляющими протоколами. И, - тут я остановил руку у навершия рычага, - я бы не отказался от наглядной демонстрации.

Двигатель Би запустился с полоборота, я даже не успел ничего ехидного придумать, как он захлопнул окно, и гравий дорожки полетел из-под его колес. Он заехал в гараж, тот сейчас был пуст, я вспомнил, что мама перед тем как похихикать над моей учебой сказала, что собирается уходить, но все же вышел из машины и запер гараж изнутри, слыша за спиной знакомый звук трансформации. Обернувшись, я увидел Би, стоящего на коленях радом со мной, на ладони он держал мой многострадальный учебник.

- А как же Аристотель? – ехидно спросил он.

Я смахнул книгу с его ладони, и сам уселся на нее, откинувшись на один из его пальцев и начиная расстегивать рубашку:

- К черту Аристотеля.

Он усмехнулся и поднялся с колен, пластины, защищающие его грудь, подались в стороны, повернулись, я, затаив дыхание, следил за его трансформацией, слой за слоем уходила, исчезала его броня, открывая внутренние механизмы, и разноцветные кабели, а внутри за ними была камера Искры, и ее защитная оболочка мерцала сейчас разноцветными огоньками, и можно было только догадываться, что это такое – отключение систем безопасности, предупреждение о возможной перегрузке. А внутри было...

- Ты знаешь, я никогда... – его голос был тих, будто он опасался того, что хотел сказать.

- С человеком?

- Нет, в смысле, вообще никогда...

Остатки здравого смысла возобладали на какое-то время над разбушевавшимися гормонами, и я обеспокоенно посмотрел в его глаза:

- А ты уверен, что... ну, что с тобой ничего не случится? Я же не автобот.

- Никто же не собирается уничтожать мою Искру, правда? И ты со мной, так что же может случиться?

Я не нашелся, что ответить, да и не нужны были мои ответы, вместо слов я дотронулся до края камеры Искры и зашипел от того, что меня ударило током, затем провел рукой по краю, там, где огоньки переставали перемигиваться друг с другом, и Би внезапно опустился на пол гаража и очень по-человечески запрокинул голову, застонав. Я содрал с себя полурасстегнутую рубашку, наверняка оторвав несколько пуговиц, воздух был наэлектризован и волоски на моей коже стали дыбом, подушечки пальцев начали гореть, и мне было уже не разобрать, разогрелась ли так камера, или это электрический ожог. Кожей надо было это чувствовать, всей кожей, и я постарался прижаться теснее, и ладонь Би поменяла свое положение, поощряя мое движение, а я смотрел на его Искру, и не мог отвести взгляда.

- Ооо, надо было заставить тебя раздеться до того, ахххх, - реплика Би сошла на неразборчивый всхлип, когда я завел пальцы за камеру, пытаясь дотянуться до всего, что было в зоне моей досягаемости.

Он был, конечно, прав, потому как избавляться от штанов и всего прочего, не отводя взгляда от его Искры и ерзая на нагретом металле (хорошо хоть не замасленном, вот уж было бы родео, встрял с ехидной репликой внутренний голос) было весьма проблематично, но с помощью цирковых кульбитов и поминания такой-то древнегреческой матери я с этим справился.

- Господи, ну почему у нас каждый раз балаган, а не вдумчивый, серьезный секс? - вопросил я потолок, тщетно пытаясь собрать мысли и конечности в кучу.

- Вдумчивый секс? – переспросил Бамблби. - Это как? А теперь мы мее-е-е-дленно и очень нудно переходим к позе машина сверху?

Я не ответил, потому как он опять начал трансформироваться, опрокинув меня на спину, и его Искра оказалась совсем рядом с моей грудной клеткой, близко-близко над ней, и я обе руки погрузил в роскошество сияния, и над моей макушкой раздалось тонкое шипение, и я вспомнил, как перепугался в наш первый раз, заслышав его в самый ответственный момент, а это означало перегрузку охлаждающей системы, знак того, что Би находился на грани, и потом он вошел в меня, заставив выгнуться дугой, еще ближе приникая к его Искре, кожей, сердцем. Он отказывался мне говорить, что именно служило ему заменой человеческого члена, хотя я питал самые стойкие подозрения насчет рычага переключения коробки передач, судя по тому, насколько охотно он отзывался на стимуляцию оного рычага, но в данный момент меня это интересовало не больше, чем этические взгляды Аристотеля. Его Искра билась все чаще, ее мерцание стало почти нестерпимым, и я закрыл глаза, впитывая происходящее через прикосновения, пытаясь стонать не слишком громко, и через пару минут перед моим внутренним взглядом заплясал целый выводок Искр, и я почувствовал, как тяжело вздохнула система охлаждения Би, он судорожно дернулся, почти отключаясь, и я словил самый большой оргазм за всю свою жизнь, в шуме статического электричества, в объятиях металлических рук, рядом с Искрой, которая постепенно меркла до своего нормального сияния.

Я вырубился, как только почувствовал, что Бамблби начал трансформироваться, подлаживаясь под меня, и безмятежно продрых вплоть до прихода моей матери.

***

- Сэм? Сэм, это ты запер гараж?

Меня выбросило из объятий Морфея, Бамблби ткнул пальцем, показывая, где находится моя одежда, и быстро обрел привычный для моих родителей облик желтой Камаро. Я подхватил с пола учебник, пинком отправил в угол носок, который не успел надеть, и открыл дверь, вид имея крайне заспанный и недовольной.

- Сэмюэль Джеймс Уитвики, что ты делаешь в гараже за закрытыми дверями?

- Сплю, - ответил я совершенно искренне.

- А как же завтрашний тест?

- А я сплю в обнимку с Аристотелем, думаю, это поможет.

Она изобразила на лице неверие и позвала меня ужинать. Я за ее спиной помахал Би, мол, вернусь так скоро, как смогу, и послушно пошел в дом. В голове воспоминания об Искре упорно мешались с идеями Платона, и я с некоторой обреченностью осознал, что впредь относиться к древним философам с пиететом у меня не получится.

За ужином я вполуха слушал разговор родителей, периодически что-то невпопад отвечал, когда спрашивали, и неотвратимо приходил к выводу, что просить Бамблби о сексе с привлечением Искры было ошибкой. Меня било в ознобе и, вроде, чуть подташнивало. Добил меня вопрос от отца:

- Сэм, а что у тебя с руками?

Я уставился на свои ладони и какое-то время внимательно их рассматривал. Ногтевые пластины были чуть обуглены, а кожа покраснела и имела странный вид.

- Да и лицо, - вступила мама. - Ты что, сгорел?

Точно, подумал я, энергия. Излучение. Ярче тысячи солнц и все дела.

- Да, наверное. Ладно, спасибо за ужин, я пошел дальше учиться.

- Опять запрешься в машине? Это ты, наверное, пока сидел на солнцепеке в душной железяке, тепловой удар получил.

- Оставь его, Джуди. Парень без ума от своей машины.

На это я ухмыльнулся так широко, как смог:

- Вы себе и не представляете, до какой степени.

***

- Скажи мне, Бамблби, как будет правильно - умер от передоза излучения или умер от лучевой болезни?

- Что случилось? – его голос был серьезен, и, не дожидаясь ответа, он обвил меня ремнем безопасности, и на приборной доске замигали датчики.

Я подождал какое-то время, а потом начал высвобождаться из ремней. Безрезультатно.

- Э-э-э, Би, насчет умер, это была идиотская шутка. Отпусти меня, я в порядке.

Тут пряжка ремня задела ребра, и я взвыл – сожженная кожа протестовала против подобных телодвижений.

- Не двигайся, пожалуйста. Сейчас я закончу… Я идиот, правда? Мне надо было подумать, что это тебе повредит. Очень больно?

- Ну если ты ослабишь ремень, - мое пожелание было моментально исполнено, - трансформируешь немного сидение, - он послушно начал изменяться, - и расскажешь мне что-нибудь оптимистичное, то, я думаю, боль пройдет.

- А в лобик тебя не поцеловать? – ядовито осведомился он, приглушая свет и включая какую-то ненавязчивую музычку.

- Можешь попробовать, - нахально ответствовал я, - но вряд ли у тебя получится.

Не знаю уж, что сделал Би, а, может, на самом деле ожог оказался не таким страшным, но неприятные ощущения уходили.

- А что до оптимистичного рассказа, - тут он театрально прокашлялся, - как, бывало, говаривал ваш Аристотель, прогуливаясь в тени деревьев афинских аллей неподалеку от храма Аполлона Ликейского…

И я не менее театрально застонал, зная, что когда на Бамблби находило настроение повредничать, его было не заткнуть никаким усилиями. Оставалось утешать себя мыслью, что завтрашний тест я наверняка напишу с блеском, не меньшим, чем блеск Искры Бамблби.


End file.
